1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus that operates an image pickup apparatus such as a digital still camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, while image pickup apparatuses such as digital still cameras have become miniaturized, there have been many cases where the main body of an image pickup apparatus is equipped with a large image output screen, and therefore the space for operating members disposed in plane with an image output screen has become smaller. In particular, disposing a cross key requiring an arc space has become increasingly difficult, and the space for the placement of such a cross key has decreased. On the other hand, with increases in the capabilities of image pickup apparatuses, the demand for multi-input devices has been rising.
Under such circumstances, there has been proposed a multidirectional cross key which allows input in eight directions; not only left, right, up, and down directions as in the case of conventional cross keys but also left up, right up, left down, and right down directions (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) H08-088883, for example). There has also been proposed a multidirectional cross key which allows 17 different inputs using a central button as well as a multidirectional cross key which allows input in eight directions.
The above multidirectional cross key, however, has the problem that the number of switches on the same plane is increased so as to allow multidirectional input, and therefore, the arrangement of the key is difficult if the space is tight. Also, the above multidirectional cross key has the problem that complicated operations such as simultaneous depression of three switches, i.e. a right switch, an upper switch, and a central are required, which results in a significant degradation in the ease of operation.
To address such problems, there has been proposed a multidirectional input cross key in which a plurality of switches are placed one on top of another in the direction in which an operating member is pressed so that an increase in the space for the placement of switches can be prevented (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-197037, for example). Specifically, this multidirectional input cross key has conductive rubber around the center of the operating member, and a metallic dome is disposed under the conductive rubber. The metallic dome is a thin conductive dome-shaped plate that projects downward and serves as a switch. When the operating member is depressed, the conductive rubber is brought into contact with an analog circuit pattern corresponding to the conductive rubber at a pressure according to the amount of operation. At the same time, the metallic dome combined with a digital circuit pattern is inverted and deformed to come into abutment with projections inside a concave formed in the bottom of a case, so that a digital signal is generated. This gives the operator a click feeling (operational feeling) when he/she confirms operation.
The above-described multidirectional input button, however, has the problem that an operator presses the metallic dome via the conductive rubber when depressing the operating member, and therefore a click feeling given to the operator is seriously impaired.